The projects of this SPORE will use human bladder cancer specimens for translational research directed improving the early detection, prevention, and therapy of human bladder cancer. The Tissue Resource and Pathology Core will provide the investigators at The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center as well as other collaborating institutions with high-quality tissue samples from patients with bladder cancers diagnosed, treated, and followed at our institution, Standardized and centralized procedures for tissue, procurement, quality control, processing, storage, and distribution of samples to individual investigators will ensure optimal utilization of the samples according to the guidelines established by the Tissue Acquisition and Distribution Committee. The tissue core facility will include tissue procurement, processing, storage histopathological review, and management of both pathological and clinical databases, as well as distribution of well- characterized specimens to individual project investigators. The computerized database containing both pathological and clinical records of all samples both stored and distributed to individual investigators, including the results of individual SPORE projects, will facilitate the optimal responses of the core to requirements of investigators participating in this SPORE and in the collaborating institutions. The resources of this bank will also be available for future distribution through the NCI-sponsored tissue network. Two pathologists with expertise in urinary bladder cancer and in all aspects of the tissue core operations including histopathological evaluation and quality control will co-direct the tissue core facility. This centralized comprehensive tissue core facility will provide support for the multi-disciplinary and translational research projects outlined in this SPORE proposal.